


the angel from my nightmare

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: brief mention of niall - Freeform, like extremely brief, tw: there is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a nightmare. louis is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angel from my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so i haven't written in what seems like 100 years so i'm sorry in advance if this is poorly written. 
> 
> if there are mistakes don't be afraid to point them out because i just beta'd it myself since it is only almost 700 words.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and i don't hurt your feelings too much. 
> 
> also, the title is from blink-182's song i miss you.

Harry shuffles into the apartment after a long hard day of working at the bakery. He takes off his shoes by the door and is greeted by the cat rubbing up against his legs.

He smiles down softly “I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.”

Harry earns a little mew from the cat and nods to himself.

“What do you say we head to bed, shall we?”

Harry makes his way to the kitchen first to get a glass of water and then heads down the hallway only to stop and look at the picture frame hanging on the wall. It’s of him and Louis. They are both sitting on the sofa, Louis has his arm slung around Harry’s shoulder and their thighs are barely touching. Harry can recall when that picture was taken. It was taken when they first moved into their apartment together and they decided to have a party with their closest friends to top it all off. He remembers Niall taking the picture piss drunk so Harry was quite surprised when it turned out pretty decent. 

Harry turns away from the picture and enters his and Louis’ bedroom only to be greeted by silence. He takes off his work clothes and changes into the pajama attire for the night. He sets his alarm for work the next morning and crawls under the duvet. He can feel the cat make its way in between his legs just like he does every single night. He turns off the lamp beside the bed and is greeted by the darkness.

“Goodnight Lou.” Harry whispers quietly into the night air and then goes to sleep.

\---

Harry wakes up in a jolt, sitting up and trying to gather his breathing. The lamp on the other side of the bed turns on.

“Harry, love, is everything okay?” Louis asks his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just another nightmare.” Harry spoke as he wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead.

Louis frowned “What was it this time?”

“I had a dream we got into a car accident and,” Harry toke a deep breath “and you died Lou. You just, you died. I tried to help you and I’m so sorry that I couldn’t I really fucking tried. There was only so much I could do and the paramedics were taking so long to get you out. I’m sorry.”

Harry babbled and was full on crying at this point.

Louis hushed him and took him into his arms “It’s okay love it was just a dream. I am right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you promise?” Harry murmured into Louis’ t-shirt.

Louis kissed his forehead “I promise. I am going to be yours forever and ever. Even when I am long gone I will always be yours.”

“I love you, Louis.” Harry said while looking at Louis.

“I love you too, Haz.” Louis replied and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips “What do you say I hold you until you go back to sleep?” 

Harry nods “That sounds good.”

Louis gave him a half smile, took Harry into his arms and turned off the light.

“Goodnight Hazza.”

“G’night Lou.” Harry mumbles drifting off back into a deep sleep.

\---

Harry wakes up to the sound of his alarm and frowns to himself. He looks over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. _another dream_ Harry thought to himself. Harry always seems to forget that Louis died two years ago in a car accident. But the dreams feel so real and Harry can’t help but think that one morning, when he wakes up, that Louis will be sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. He is filled with heartache each time. 

But, Harry would rather dream of Louis then never see him at all. He also remembers the words that are forever pressed into his brain that Louis once told him. 

_““I promise. I am going to be yours forever and ever. Even when I am long gone I will always be yours.”_

Harry will always know Louis meant that. Dream or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of [this](http://stylsbun.tumblr.com/post/102631108760/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-waking-up-from-a) prompt so i take no credit!
> 
> i'm also so sorry if i caused you any emotional damage. i love you so much ok! please leave comments and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
